


All My Life

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Childhood Friendship, Fluff, I may add more who knows, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gerard, Omegaverse, Soulmates, Top Frank Iero, heat - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard and Frank have known each other their whole lives. Now they're starting a new one together





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead.

Prologue 

 

Gerard was an omega. He kept to himself, was made fun of for being bad at athletics, and was doted on by older people. He displayed leadership qualities, even at the young age he was. His family was pretty okay in the status of the pack, so he had some perks, but those weren't numerous enough to make up for the cruelty that some alphas learned and distributed at such a young age.

Today was the day that left everyone in the pack excited, and even little four year old Gerard was more excited than anxious. Their pack leaders, Frank and Linda, were introducing their baby boy to the pack. The Iero's were famous for producing extremely successful and powerful alphas that led their pack to prosperity. Gerard was lucky enough to be right at the front of the crib despite being an omega. Everyone else in little Gerard's family was an alpha or beta, including his little brother Mikey. It was simple to say that even at his young age, Gerard felt a bit left out of everything important. They were number 13 in status of families in the pack. 

As 4 year old Gerard stared down into the crib he couldn't help but cock his head to the side. This baby was no doubt an alpha, he had a small birthmark over his right nipple signifying his dominance over the pack , but he was so....tiny. The scrawny little thing wriggled around in the crib, black hair moving slightly. Gerard let a bit of jealousy sink into his heart as he looked at how the dark hair contrasted against the pale skin of the newborn alpha. Only alphas got cool hair colors like black or blonde or ginger. No, omegas were stuck with the default color of brown. Gerard looked deeper at the baby's ruby lips and eyes green as the lush forest they run through. The baby looked at him with curiosity, regarding whether the little four-year-olds appearance made him want to cry or giggle. It turned out to be the latter and the baby's mouth quirked into a little smile as he reached up towards Gerard, grubby fists clenching and unclenching. Gerard looked around in panic before a tired looking Linda nodded. Gerard reached his hand into the crib and the baby seized his hand surprisingly tightly for such a little thing. Gerard took a deep breath and stared at the baby. 

"What's his name", he whispered, squeaky voice shaking slightly. Frank smiled proudly before saying:

"Frank Anthony Iero Jr."

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Omega

 

Gerard hates being an omega. He's treated like he can't learn anything by all teachers and most adults. The only time he's allowed to make decisions or learn about anything remotely cool is when he's with his family. His mother is currently teaching him to play the violin and he's reading his mother's copy of Jane Eyre. While Mikey goes to school on how to support the Alphas and help make educated decisions for the pack, Gerard goes to school on how to take care of newborns and run a house (And really shoving that information down poor Mikey's throat at 7? low blow). It's noble work, but not the kind of noble work that Gerard is pursuing. It's easy to say that Gerard is a prodigy, but all that's expected of him is for him to one day raise a family while his mate goes off and makes a difference. Even at only ten years old he feels indignant towards the role that the pack presented him. Sure part of him wanted to settle down and be domestic, that's simply the instinct of an omega, but he also wants to have influence over the pack and show the things that are important to him. He finds it so infuriating that he can't say anything without his teacher nodding like he's insane and turning away. Gerard's biggest hope is also the biggest taboo among shifters. 

Revealing themselves to the public. 

Now, the United States government knew about them. They kept their land completely safe, but mostly because they were scared of what the small group of shifters could turn into. Gerard thinks that they should come out to the public because honestly, it's the twenty first century and they've been in hiding for far too long. Gerard acknowledged that it could be scary, and things could go horribly, but they could also be received very well. The whole pack believed that humans thought shifters were evil, but he was never been provided any evidence to support this point of view. He found it infuriating that he couldn't learn anything about anything because of his class.

Now here he was, the only boy omega of his year, sitting at the back of the classroom, reading Jane Eyre. Now that's the message Gerard wanted to send. Sure it was more an air of feminism, but feminism and preaching for omegas was pretty similar. They both preached for a minority to be able to make as much of an influence as others. Gerard was so completely engrossed in the book that he hadn't noticed his teacher, Mrs.Blanc, standing behind him as well as all the little girls looking back at him. 

"Ahem", she cleared her throat loudly, causing all the little girls to laugh and for Gerard to jump slightly in his chair and look up at his teacher turning red from embarrassment. 

"Gerard", she says disapprovingly, "If you find my lesson so boring that you have to bring a book -an omega restricted book mind you- from home, then I suggest you go and get all of the blankets for the newborns and wash them in the river, and when you bring them back they better be completely clean". The little girls all giggle meanly as Gerard stands up and grabs the pastel pink basket from the corner of the room. It's not like there's no such thing as a washing  
machine. This is poppycock! (As he so eloquently learned from Jane Eyre). 

Gerard trotted out of the small school house in shame. He glared back and the omega symbol painted on the oak door. He spat on it and trudged down the steps. He turned and began to walk towards the lake, the basket already beginning to strain his arms. Since when did blankets weigh this much? Omegas walked in the park looking very pregnant while their alpha or beta was probably hard at work. Gerard didn't mind the pregnant part, but by God why wasn't he allowed to work and learn like the betas and alphas? He noticed the school for Alphas and year 6 was out, playing in the playground that was open to the forest. He stopped to look at them and saw the absence of one tiny child.

Frank. 

Gerard would be a filthy liar if he said he hadn't kept and eye out for the scrawny alpha ever since that day in the nursery. They'd never spoken a word to each other, but Gerard always found himself scanning for Frank whenever he saw the year 6 students. Gerard wondered if he was sick, the poor thing almost always seemed to be in the infirmary. It seemed more like his home than the actual Pack House. He shrugged and passed the playground where the kids roughhoused. He walked into the thick expanse of trees, navigating his way expertly through to the lake in the middle. His arms ached and he took a break to set down the basket and breathe. He eventually hauled it back into his arms and wobbled unsteadily down the small hill. He saw the clearing just ahead, and the joyful shouts and laughter were a faint buzz, but he heard something different now. He heard soft sniffles and immediately felt his heart clench. He hated watching people cry, especially when it was Mikey or his parents. It hurt so much and his little heart couldn't handle it. 

Gerard scrambled into the clearing, dropping the basket as quietly as possible and began to approach the small, hunched over figure with a picture book in his lap and three others next to him. He tried to make minimal noise, but stepped on a branch causing a loud crack to resonate through the clearing. The figures head snapped back and he saw that it was none other than Frank. Gerard's heart seized in his chest and he stopped in his tracks. Frank's cheeks and nose were tinted red, implying that he was sick. His emerald green eyes were filled with tears, and he looked at Gerard pleadingly.

"Gerard", he croaked, and Gerard swears that his heart breaks right that moment. 

Gerard scampered over to Frank, kneeling down next to him and craning his neck to look at Frank who had let his head hang again. 

"What's wrong", Gerard asks, tucking his legs under his body. Frank sniffles softly. 

"Why are we always the bad guys?", he whimpers softly. Gerard looks at the books and sees titles like 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He immediately understands why Frank is crying. 

Back when shifters were still public, they were enemies to the humans. They were persecuted, and treated as lesser beings. Out of these events, wolves were made the enemies in all of their tales. To this day, even when shifters are not common knowledge, those stories are sold as classics. He'd never seen one of these books in the Pack, much less near someone as young as Frank. Gerard then realizes how he probably got the books. He knows that Frank's grandfather is a human, and he always visits on Frank's birthday. He probably bought the books without realizing how it would affect Frank. Gerard opens his arms as an invitation and Frank latches onto him. Gerard lays his cheek on Frank's soft black hair, letting him cry into his chest and curl his fingers into his worn batman shirt. 

"It's okay", Gerard coos, stroking Frank's back comfortingly. Frank looks up at Gee, his eyes wide and wet. 

"Gee", he says softly, using the nickname that he's probably heard from Mikey. Gerard makes a small hum to confirm that he's ready to listen. "Do you think we're bad?", he asks in a small voice that breaks Gerard's heart. Gerard furiously shakes his head. "Not at all", he murmurs. They sit for a while holding onto each other, affection blossoming in both of their chests. Gerard feels warm and comfortable as Frank breathes steadily. He lets his eyes fall shut and realizes that they've grown very hard to open. He lets himself drift to sleep, holding Frank close. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When they're woken up, it's by Linda. Gerard looks up at her lazily, and she smiles, petting him softly. His sleep hazed, unguarded state allows him to let out a small submissive sound of appreciation and lean into her touch. 

"C'mon Honey", she says softly and Gerard feels like he's been enveloped in a warm blanket. She's one powerful omega. She carefully pries Frank off him and holds him against her chest. She offers Gerard a hand and he gets up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looks over to where the basket was and hears Linda chuckle. 

"I washed it for you, what Mrs.Blanc doesn't know won't hurt her", she whispers. He looks up at her, holding her hand and rubbing into her side. They walk slowly, soft breaths coming from Frank, as well as little sniffles from his red nose. When they arrive at Gerard's house, Donna is already waiting outside with a find smile on her face. Gerard holds onto her and hugs her as she walks him through the silent house. She leads him to the room he shares with Mikey, and tucks him into his bed. 

"Momma", he asks softly. She turns towards him, the light from the hallway illuminating her from behind. "Do you think we're the bad guys" he asks. It's been bothering him since he so confidently told Frank that they weren't. 

"Not at all", she says softly, kissing his forehead. "Just...misunderstood". 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Alpha 

Being son of the pack leader fuckin sucks. It makes it even worse when you're year 13 and still only 5'3. Frank skips rocks next to the lake with one of the only shifters that doesn't completely suck balls.

Gerard. 

He'd been mother henning Frank without realizing it since he was six, and in turn, Frank been listening to his views on the pack and bringing him any books he could find. Gerard sits by the lake, his jeans rolled up with his feet in the clear water, rubbing the soles of his feet on the stones. Frank threw himself on the ground as the rock kept skipping its way across the huge lake. He laid back and sighed dramatically. 

"Bad day", Gerard asked with his nasally voice, looking at him with slight humor on his face. Frank turns onto his stomach. 

"You have no idea", he says miserably. Gerard sets down his sketchbook carefully, as to not get it wet. "Do you wanna talk about it", he asks. Frank flips around so his head is on Gerard's lap and he's in the classic therapy position. Gerard giggles and lets his hands run through Frank's hair comfortingly. 

"Today we were doing transformations in class", he says. Gerard immediately grimaces, implying that it was a bad time for him too. "I was the only kid who couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried", he whines. 

Gerard pets his head and says, "It's not a big deal, a lot of people in my class couldn't do it". Frank shifts and rests his cheek on Gerard's thigh, his stomach brushing against the smooth stones that lay on the ground near the lake. "But I'm gonna be pack leader someday, I can't be a late bloomer", he says, seeking comfort in the joint of Gerard's thigh. 

Moments pass by before Gerard says, "Do you want help?" Frank immediately jumps up and smiles widely. Gerard sighs, realizing what he probably got himself into. 

"Okay", Gerard starts, "you're going to take a running start, that should get your wolf going, then you're going to close your eyes and feel the forest around you, connect with everything in it. Then, when you feel your heart begin to race, and all you can hear is the blood pumping in your ears, jump forward and you should be transformed". 

Frank looks at him and sighs. He nods, despite being confused as fuck and begins to run, he can feel his heart pumping in his chest, his wolf howling in excitement. He closes his eyes and listens to the steady stream of the water, and the soft beating of his bare feet against the stones and branches. He can see the forest in front of him without opening his eyes. His heart pumps in his ears. He jumps forwards and lands face first in the stone. He groans and turns over hearing the padding of Gerard's feet. He looks down at Frank, smile tugging at his lips. He reaches his hands out and pulls Frank up. Frank breathes heavily and looks a the ground. He then looks at Gerard who's laughing softly, covering his mouth to muffle the noise.

"You asshole", he yells, pushing Gerard. Gerard laughs boisterously and Frank can't help the giggles that erupt from him. They stay laughing until they both run out of air. 

Gerard inquires, "Do you think seeing me transform will help you?" Frank nods and Gerard begins to run, within a single minute he's fully transformed. His wolf is gorgeous, soft terra cotta fur tinted with black flowing in the mid afternoon wind. He stares at Frank, his hazel eyes sparkling. Frank's breath catches and he feels his wolf stirring and scratching at his insides. He begins to run towards Gerard, his wolf crying out for him and his heart pounding wildly in his ears. The roar of his own blood and the trickling of water is all that echoes as he jumps forward. When he opens his eyes, the colors around him so much more vibrant. He looks over at Gerard, who is standing behind him, beautiful as ever. He pads over to Gerard, immediately yapping and howling joyously. He can feel Gerard's soft presence of pride as he rubs his face against Frank's neck. Frank feels his chest flutter and his stomach flip as Gerard rubs against him affectionately. Frank fights the urge to lean towards him. Gerard is taken, simple as that. No matter how much Frank wants to claim him (especially since they're both unbonded) he can't. Gerard is being courted by Bert McCracken, who seems a lot more fit to protect Gerard. 

"Gerard!"

Speaking of the motherfucking devil. Gerard turns from Frank and shifts back, running towards Bert with joy in his face. Bert smiles and opens his arms, kissing Gerard and making Frank want to burst into tears. Frank doesn't shift back, but rather runs away. He knows that Gerard will assume it's because he's excited or some other lame excuse because he's just that naïve. Frank runs to the one place no one knows about, where he can be alone and wallow in self pity. He runs up hills, for once not faltering thanks to his newfound form. He comes to a clearing, hidden by thick moss and shifts back. It looks out over the pack, and is high enough he can see everything. Kind of like Pride Rock from the Lion King, but hidden. The thought almost makes him want to laugh, but then he sees Gerard with Bert's arms around him. Frank allows his tears to spill over and he buries his face in his hands. The kids in his class would be doubled over laughing at him right now. He's crying over a shifter who isn't even high up. Goddamnit, he's crying over an omega! It sounds patronizing -and Gerard would slap him if he could hear his thoughts- but shouldn't it be the other way around? Frank continues to let his tears fall, because he knows that Gerard will never choose him. He knows this because Gee and Bert have been on a break before, and they still pursued each other, even when they were apart. Frank knows that Gerard will always choose Bert, always. He takes a shaky breath in and wipes his eyes. He's never good enough for anyone, he's always a disappointment because the expectations for him are so high and he's never going to make it. His throat constricts and he lets out a broken sob. 

He loves him. 

He loves Gerard so fucking much. Frank leans back and looks up at the sky, hiccups echoing through the quiet space. He wants everything about Gerard. He wants his goofy smile, his incessant rants, his fears, his sadness, he wants everything Gerard and he's never going to get that. He lets his sons die out slowly and he lies back. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily, trying to ignore the the heaviness of heart. 

Frank then walks down the hill and through the thick twists and turns of forest, the sun setting slowly. He wants to leave all thoughts of Gerard back in the clearing, but he knows he can't. Frank walks with his head between his shoulders, begging for no one to notice him. He thinks of people that he could court, but his mind always goes back to Gerard. He hears jeers ahead, and recognizes it as the boys from the same year as Gerard, but Beta class.

Betas can be fucking assholes. 

Frank looks up and sees Gerard being teased, Bert walking away quickly, fucking pussy. Frank walks towards the 17 year old betas that tower over him and puts on his best tough guy face. He can hear the guys making fun of Gerard's class and telling him that he's not special. Frank's chest flares with anger and he stalks over, getting between Gerard and the Betas. One of them sneers, looking at Frank like he's a piece of meat. 

"What're you doing here, Iero", the smallest one snarls. He takes a deep breath before confidently saying,"I'm here because you're bothering Gerard". He looks behind himself briefly, and Gerard is staring at him like he's an idiot. The biggest one laughs heartily. 

"Listen Iero, if you don't want a pummeling, I recommend you step back right now", he says, ugly smile plastered across his face. 

"No can do", Frank says, forcing a smile onto his face. The betas face changes from one of humor to anger. All of a sudden a fist cuts sharply across Frank's jaw and he stumbles back. He feels himself being lifted by the armpits off the ground. Another punch is landed on his eyebrow and searing pain races into his head and eye. He hears Gerard yelling and he seems to be pushing the smallest one, trying to get to Frank. Frank takes a breath before another punch sends blood into his mouth and his lip splits. He kicks furiously with no avail. The next punch is to his gut and Frank spits out the blood on instinct. After several more painful blows are landed on Frank he's dropped to the ground. He barely moves from his spot when the biggest Beta grabs his hair and pulls him up, causing his to make a pitiful sound. Fuck, everything hurts is all that echoes through Frank's mind. The things you do for love, right folks? 

"You're never going to be good enough to lead this pack, let alone as good as your father", the Beta whispers. Frank holds back tears because he knows those words are true. He hears the Betas walking away, and what can be assumed to be Gerard's feet running toward him. He hears Gerard fussing quietly before grabbing him around the waist and holding his arm over his shoulder to keep him steady. Frank feels his head loll around as his body aches incessantly. It feels like forever before they make it to Gerard's house. Frank feels his body laid down on Gerard's bed as Gerard rushes to get who knows what. 

When Gerard gets back he props Frank up against his headboard and begins to wash his face. Frank groans at the slight stinging sensation and Gerard makes small 'tut' noises. 

"Why'd you do that", he asks Frank quietly, dabbing the cold towel on Frank's lip. 

"I was defending your honor", Frank responds, earning a small giggle from Gerard. Frank lets a small smile creep onto his face at the adorable sound. 

"As nice as that is, I didn't want you to get hurt", Gerard murmurs. Frank opens his eyes, looking at Gerard as his dyed black hair hangs in his face. His long eyelashes send shadows cascading on his face and Frank's heart aches at how beautiful he looks right now. "I wanted to help you, I hate when people treat you that way", Frank says. Gerard looks up at him. "It happens all the time, it's not a big deal" he whispers, face excruciatingly close to Frank's now. "And Bert doesn't protect you", Frank asks. Gerard stays quiet for a moment and Frank scoffs. 

"Man, if I were courting you I'd-", he starts but cuts himself off. Gerard looks at him with wide eyes and Frank feels his stomach twist. Fuck, he messed up. He sighs and says "I like you". Gerard's shocked expression turns into a soft smile. 

"You do", he asks softly. Frank nods and Gerard kissed Frank's check before burying his face in Frank's shoulder. "I like you too", he mumbles. Frank's heart jumps out of his chest and he wraps his arms around Gerard's waist. Gerard lets his arms rest comfortably on Frank's shoulders as they sit in loaded silence. As of right now Frank can't bring himself to care all that much because he just got the thing he's wanted for 2 years now. Gerard 

Gerard lifts his head, looking content with life and he kisses Frank. Frank gasps and grips Gerard harder, trying to get as close as possible. He whimpers into Gerard's mouth and Gerard smiles into the kiss. They both hold onto each other and pull away for air. They look into each others faces, slightly shocked before erupting in laughter. 

"Fuck man", Frank says, "if I knew that I just had to get beat up for you to like me back I would've done this ages ago". Gerard giggles adorably and pulls Frank into another kiss. This time Frank tries to be a bit more proactive rather than sitting there like an asshole. He curls his fingers into Gerard's shirt and opens his mouth as an invitation. Gerard makes a happy noise and sucks on Frank's tongue skillfully. 'He probably knows how to do this because of Bert', Frank's subconscious says. He tries to push it to the side, but it remains in his head as Gerard sucks on his tongue. He'd love to take this sensation in, but instead his low self-esteem is ruining his first kiss. Gerard pulls always with a frown on his face. 

"Why aren't you kissing back", he asks. He leans back on Frank's lap his falling off of Frank's shoulders and into his own lap. Frank cradled his face in his hands, hating himself for fucking this up. 

"It's nothing", he says, rubbing his face. Gerard grabs Frank's hands and pulls them off his face. He leans down and looks at Frank's face. Frank feels his face heat up and he stars to cry, more out of frustrations than anything else. Gerard lunges forward and hugs him tightly, making Frank cry even harder. 

"Frank", Gerard whispers softly, "please tell me". 

"You're not gonna want me when you see what a disappointment I am", Frank cries. "You're going to leave me the moment you see that". Gerard leans forward and brushes his lips against Frank's. 

"You're honest, you listen to me, and you protect me. That's all I could ever ask for, Frankie", Gerard whispers. Frank's tears flow even more freely now and he grabs Gerard and kisses him. Gerard curls his fingers into Frank's shirt. Frank pushes his tongue between Gerard's pliant lips and runs his tongue along the seam of Gerard's lips. Gerard moans and pushes closer to Frank, and Frank whimpers. Gerard falls back, purposely pulling Frank on top of him and whispers in his ear. 

"Court me", he drawls out in Frank's ear. Frank shudders at the feeling of Gerard warm breath on his neck and feels the overwhelming desire to knot him. Goddamn. 

"Fuck yeah". 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Omega

 

Gerard has been up since 4 in the morning getting ready for Frank's induction. Oh, also their mating ceremony, but yeah. He's incredibly nervous yet excited to become Frank mate because they'd been waiting for Frank to come of age. He stares in the mirror at his reflection. His face and chest are decorated with soft blue hues, and some green thrown in there. He smiles at the thought of being with Frank for the rest of his life. There was also another this happening on this eventful day. 

He was scheduled to go into heat that night. 

He was overall anxious and excited. The Run was one of the most ancient ceremonies celebrated by shifters. Gerard was also determined to outrun Frank because legend had it that whoever won (the alpha or the omega), there'd be more babies of that class for the next two years. Gerard stared at the omega sign painted proudly on his bare chest, and for once he felt proud of the symbol. He turns around and walks out of the small apartment that would be given away after today. He ran across the grounds quickly, blushing whenever someone complimented his shorts. And yes, he wore slutty shorts because he knew that they would distract Frank. 

He arrives in front of the Pack House and Linda opens the door. She smiles fondly at Gerard and he feels his face heat up slightly. 

"Come in sweetheart", she says. Gerard smiles brightly at her. She looked beautiful, dressed in the omega colors, but in a much more elegant way since she would only be handing Frank over for the mating ceremony and not participating in the run. Gerard walks up the stairs to where Frank's room resides, reliving all the moments that he's done this before. He knocks lightly on Frank's door before opening it and finding Frank strumming on his guitar, looking very anxious. Gerard looks at how beautiful Frank looks with red decorating his body, a bit of purple around the eyes to represent the Betas. He looks up at Gerard with a nervous expression and Gerard releases a bit of his own pheromones to relax Frank. Frank immediately simmers down, setting the guitar aside and settles for licking at Gerard's neck for comfort. Gerard gladly takes this sign of absentminded affection and leans into the soft touches. 

"Why are you nervous", Gerard asks softly, knowing that Frank will give him the truthful answer under the influence of his pheromones. 

"'M scared that I'm not gonna be a good enough pack leader", he mumbles into Gerard's neck. "All my life I've been a disappointment, what if I fuck this up". Gerard pets his head, kissing his forehead softly. "You're going to be amazing", he whispers into Frank's ear, nibbling at it softly. Frank nods leaning into the touch of Gerard's soft lips. 

"Lets go", Gerard whispers, pulling him off the bed. Frank smiles unsure you and Gerard leans down to kiss him softly. They walk downtown he stairs, walking through the pack that they've grown up in. Gerard smiles at the fond memories of him and Frank growing up, rubbing his thumb softly along the back of Frank's hand. They walk towards the forest before splitting up, Frank going to the Betas and Alphas and Gerard going to the omegas. 

Gerard is always amazed with the diversity of his pack, and he sees all the omegas that he'll be leading. He sees omegas young and old, shifted and not ready for the run. Just like him, they're all painted proudly with the colors of the omegas. He makes his way to the front and whistles loudly. All the omegas look at him and he smiles. 

"Lets go", he yells gleefully, and turns to run, taking the blue painted path of their round forest. 

"That's not fair", Gerard hears Frank yell and Gerard bursts into laughter, running even harder. The pounding of feet echoes through the forest like drumbeats. Gerard takes in the vibrant colors and smiles. He feels light as air and the wind running through his hair makes him feel alive. He looks to the side and through his magnified vision sees Frank leading the Alphas and Betas with a determined smile on his face. Frank looks over and they stare each other in the eyes before Gerard howls and leads the omegas to run harder. Gerard sees the clearing ahead and he takes a sprint, the omegas ending first. 

Gerard woops loudly, Frank finishing seconds afterwards and laughing. Gerard looks at Frank and feels his knees grow weak at the sight that behold him. A sweaty, smiling, awfully dominant looking Frank. He walks to the side to watch Frank stand under the small tent beautifully decorated and he inducted. He feels his heart swell with pride as Frank receives the amulet that represents his control over the pack and howls joyously when Frank is presented. He then has his mother grab his arm and walk him up with a smile gracing her lips. He looks down at her and she kisses his cheek. 

"I'm love you", she says softly. Gerard feels himself tear up and he hugs her as he walks up to the beautifully lit tent. Frank smiles at him, eyes looking suspiciously misty as he takes Gerard's more delicate looking hands in his. They stare at each other as their oaths are recited, not a single other person in their mind as they stared at eachother. They both agreed with no regret and the pure white gardenias were brought up. Frank grabbed the bigger one and tucked it behind his ear, smiling at him. Gerard grabbed the smaller one and tucked it behind Frank's ear, and the roars and howls of the pack echoed in their ears as they kissed. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Gerard has never been this horny in his entire life and it fuckin sucks. He feels his hole stretching, but fucking Frank insisted that they take spectate showers before they bonded. Gerard raced to wash his body, while Frank took his sweet time and came out a whole ten minutes after Gerard. As soon as Frank came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair all wet Gerard lay back and spread his legs, exposing himself to his now mate. 

"Frankie", Gerard whimpered, "it hurts". He hears the 18 year olds breath hitch and Frank drops the towel, the both of them naked. He crawled forward on the bed, kissing Gerard passionately and Gerard couldn't help but moan loudly. He grabs Frank's shoulders, wrapping his legs around him making Frank groan and toss his head back. They ground against each other which made Gerard scratch at Frank's back. 

"Frank", Gerard moans, rutting desperately against Frank, precome leaking from his length. Frank kisses Gerard's shoulder over and over before sinking his teeth in and making his mating bite. Gerard whimpers and runs his hands up into Frank's hair, tugging roughly. 

"I got you", Frank groans and moves down, licking at Gerard's nipples tentatively, one hand holding his lower back, the other gripping his thigh as though it'd anchor him down to the earth. Gerard arches his back as Frank bites the nipple softly, whining and making Frank pull off. Frank took a moment to breathe in Gerard's pheromones that smelled like cinnamon and honeysuckle. It drives Frank crazy and he barely keeps control of himself. Frank is about to move down to suck Gerard off but then-

"K-knot me", he moans. Frank gets even harder at the thought and spits on his hand and slicks up his own dick. He looks at Gerard for approval and pushes in. In a single swift, slick movement Frank is transported to nirvana. 

"Ugh, Fuck, so tight", Frank breathed, and Gerard was breathing heavily. He scratched at Frank's back until Frank pulled out and thrusted back in. Gerard arched his back and moaned loudly and Frank repeated. Frank kept thrusting in and out of Gerard, heart and knot swelling at the sight beneath him. Gerard his arched off of the bed, his eyes are rolled back and there was a small trail of drool down his cheek. Frank leaned up to suck a hickey under Gerard's chin and Gerard groaned at the feeling of Frank's lips under his chin. 

"So big, so good", Gerard mumbled mindlessly. Frank bit his lip and thirsted harder, making Gerard gasp and begin to meet Frank's thrusts. Frank felt Gerard tighten and then the next moment Gerard came all over his and Frank's stomachs. Frank gasped at the vice like grip around his cock and came inside Gerard. When he gained the strength to open his eyes he saw a blissed out Gerard. He carefully flipped them over, setting Gerard in his lap so they could sit and watch Netflix like some kind of domestic couple. Gerard sniffs Frank's neck and licks at his neck, making his own mating bite on Frank. 

"I love you", Gerard whispers. 

"I love you too", Frank responds, kissing the side of Gerard's head, "I've loved you all my life".

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, cheesy ending. If you guys want I'll add some more with babies and deaths.....or just the babies.


End file.
